Memoirs
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Random James x Lily scenes


It was the first real snow fall of the year in Lily Evans' seventh year at Hogwarts. She was head girl and top of the class. The same couldn't be said for the head boy. James Potter, he was loud, annoying and hardly ever did any work but Lily was slowly warming up to him. Almost everyone in the school was outside, except Lily. She was curled up on the couch reading. The portrait swung open and one James Potter walked in, his cheeks were pinker than usually, his hair had snow in it and if possible, was even messier. Lily couldn't deny, he looked really cute when he was cold. She looked back down at her book, not thinking much of his entrance. All of a sudden she could feel his freezing hands on her neck "Potter!" She squealed.

"Hey Evans" he grinned. "How're you?"

She scowled at him "Well I was perfectly warm until you came in"

He laughed, but released his hands from her neck. "Well glad to know I've cooled down that hot head of yours" he smirked.

She glared at him, semi playfully "You're an idiot, Potter"

"Ah, but you love me anyway."

"Keep dreaming" Lily rolled her eyes and looked back down at her book

He sat down next to her and snatched her book. "What are you reading?" he glanced at the cover of the book he just grabbed. "Spellman's Syllabary? You mean you haven't memorized it?"

"Potter! Give it back!" She tried to grab it out of his hands "Give it here!" He smirked again and tossed it back. "But of course I have, I like to read it!" He smirked yet again. "You're so annoying" she shook her head

"Keep telling yourself that," he said as he got up to go to his dorm. She was really something else, Evans was.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked, hugging her knees to her chest

"To meet Pad-Sirius." He grinned. "He thinks he's figured out yet another secret passage" his eyes glittered. "See ya around, Evans"

"Later, Potter" Lily called after him, reopening her book

Next time he saw Evans was in Potions class. Old Slughorn was doting over her, as per usual. He didn't like the way Snivellus was looking at her, stirred her potion, smiling brightly at Slughorn as he continued to compliment her potion. James caught her eye. She smiled at him and he quickly averted his vision back to his cauldron. Lily quickly looked back at Slughorn in front of her. She dropped a few more ingredients in her cauldron with a smile

A few days later they were walking together by the lake. "Hey Evans, have you ever given any thought to what you want to do once you get out of here?"

"I want to be and auror" Lily shrugged, rubbing her arms as it was cold by the lake "Have you given it any thought?"

"Actually, yeah. I...I want the same thing." He pulled her under a tree and looked around to see if anyone was listening "Have you ever heard of the Order of the Pheniox?"

Lily tilted her head to the side "No, I haven't" she said slowly "What is that? Some sort of agency? I've never read about it.."

"You wouldn't have read about it." James said shortly. "It's only being formed now." he dropped his voice. "Look, we all know once we leave who's going to be on who's side" he looked up to see a group of Slytherins including Malfoy, McNair, and Nott. "We're joining the good side. The brave one. Because," he dropped his voice even lower. "It's getting more and more obvious that a war is going to happen, and I'm going to do my damn best to make sure I have a part in fighting it. So that" he gulped. "So that my children don't have to." Lily was surprised. She had never heard James talk about the future. Careless, arrogant Potter, and he..he cared. Not only did he care, but he was sensitive. She had never heard him talk about his would-be children before. She didn't even know he wanted to be a parent. James ran his fingers through his hair, dropping his gaze. "And, it looks like the best way to have a part in the fight is by joining the Order of the Phoenix. Do you... do you think you might wanna join the Order with me?"

She was stunned. "J-James." a million thoughts were running through her head, but most importantly "of course I will!" She reached out and hugged him immediately. But almost instantly pulled back, embarrassed.

"Hah. Er, that's really great." The flush that had spread on his face when she'd hugged him faded after a few moments. "Maybe we'll have a chance with you on our side, right, Evans?"

"Definetly." she grinned.

And, while we're on the topic of you joining something with me..." James swallowed. "Wanna go grab a butterbeer with me?"

She looked around. It's not like they had the day off to roam Hogsmeade - they especially would not be setting a good example as Head Boy and Girl. But then she looked back at James..how many times was she going to get this opportunity? "All right." she grinned.


End file.
